1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to large temporary shelters and pertains to those in which a light frame supports a fabric covering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fabric covered temporary structures are generally well known such as tents and the like. Heretofore, however, tents big enough to shelter large equipment such as airplanes or motor vehicles have been costly and difficult to erect.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to achieve a fabric covered shelter which is inexpensive yet easy to erect and operate.
The type of equipment stored often poses difficulty in utilizing existing temporary shelters. Specifically, when a shelter is used to store an especially wide piece of equipment such as an airplane, it is difficult to open wide enough in order to enable easy ingress and egress.
Accordingly, another object of this invention is to achieve an easy to use, inexpensive fabric covered shelter which readily opens wide to accept bulky items for storage.